Conductive molding compositions suitable for molding video discs used in a capacitance pickup video playback system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,132 and 4,228,050. Such compositions comprise vinyl chloride homopolymers (PVC) and copolymers containing stabilizers, lubricants and processing aids as well as conductive carbon black particles. Due to the heat generated by the high shear and mixing time required for dispersion of the ingredients, particularly the carbon black particles, in such compositions, excessive temperatures can occur which can lead to decomposition of the PVC and generation of volatiles as well as staining and excessive bleedout of additives in finished discs of such compositions. Other disadvantages of such PVC compositions are disclosed in the above references. Some of these problems were alleviated by a composition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,132 comprising conductive carbon black particles in a vinyl chloride copolymer with additives comprising four or more plasticizers and processing aids, two or more metal stabilizers and a mixture of at least three lubricants.